CZ57 Avenger
|weight =18 |value =8500 |edid =WeapNVMinigunUnique |baseid = }} The CZ57 Avenger or Avenger minigun is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The CZ57 Avenger minigun is a unique version of the regular minigun. In comparison, it deals slightly more damage per shot than the regular counterpart. This is further augmented by a vastly greater rate of fire, giving it the highest damage-per-second of any weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Additionally, the weapons spread is reduced to just over half of that of the normal minigun, giving it better accuracy over longer distances. However, the standard minigun holds twice as much ammunition in a belt than the CZ57 Avenger, giving the CZ57 Avenger only 4 seconds of continuous fire before needing to reload, but this does reduce the overall weight of the weapon from 25 pounds to 18 pounds. The name and model of the Avenger is also printed on the side of the ammunition pack. Like most unique weapons, weapon modifications cannot be used on the CZ57 Avenger. However, by default, it comes with the high-speed motor modification already added. It may do damage to you if dropped. Durability The CZ57 Avenger can fire a total of about 7995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 67 reloads, from full condition before breaking. This is 2000 more rounds than the standard version. Variant * Minigun - The standard minigun found in limited places throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison Location * The CZ57 Avenger can be found in The Devil's Throat, next to the body of a dead prospector, inside a blue truck located in the center. Bugs * Picking up the weapon or having it in one's inventory can cause the game to hang on a black screen and subsequently freeze the system. * It's possible that the Avenger or the prospector may not spawn correctly and not be in the truck at all. Before giving up because of this, be sure to check companion's inventories. * There is a series of sound queuing issues with this weapon, from sounding out of sync with the animation to no sound at all. * After the 1.3 update, accessing the dead prospector's inventory (or either of the metal boxes nearby) may freeze the console. * Rounds fired from the CZ57 do not count for the "Click" challenge. * Occasionally, once you run out of ammunition, you will not reload. This can be fixed by switching to a different weapon and back to the CZ57. * Like most big weapons in the game, if given to a companion and they use it, it might result in getting it shot off their hands dropping it and losing it. * - Occasionally, the Avenger will not initiate spin-up sound and immediately start losing ammo before actually shooting. This can cause a large ammo problem. * Sometimes, if put in a companion's inventory, the CZ57 Avenger will be removed from the game entirely. Gallery CZ57 Avenger Devils Throat.jpg|The Avenger in the truck avengerside.png|Model name and number on the side of the ammo pack Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:CZ57 Avenger es:Vengador CZ57 fr:CZ57 Avenger ru:CZ57 «Авенджер» zh:CZ57复仇者